Estrella fugaz
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot]Ran esta mirando las estrellas cuando de pronto pasa una estrella fugaz lo que la hace sumegirse en sus propios pensamientos y lo mismo ocurre con Ai.
1. Estrella

Ran se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama con su celular en la mano mirándolo fijamente, se podía observar que en la pantalla marcaba la lista de contactos, mientras se encontraba sobresaltado el nombre de Shinichi, a pesar de que era muy tarde en la noche no había podido dormir, porque todavía no se podía decidir si lo llamaba o no

Ya no queriendo pensar en eso, pero aun sosteniendo su celular en su mano, se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana que se encontraba cerca de su cama y a través del vidrio, contemplo el cielo estrellado de esa noche, que era increíblemente hermoso acompañado de una gran luna llena

De pronto pudo notar como una estrella fugaz surcaba por los cielos y aunque fue un breve instante pudo presenciar su efímero resplandor, rápidamente pidió un deseo y cerro los ojos esperando que se haga realidad, siempre hacia eso cuando veía una y lo seguía haciendo ya que tenía un deseo y no le importaría estar toda la noche esperando que apareciera otra y muchas otras estrellas fugaces para que se cumpla

Eso le provoco que sonriera levemente y vagara por sus pensamientos...

-¿Cuál era mi deseo?-se hizo esa pregunta en su mente, respondiéndose al instante ella misma en su cabeza

 _Antes cuando solo era una niña, mi deseo era que mis padres se reconcilien pero ahora que Shinichi se fue de mi lado, solo quiero que vuelva y este conmigo, en realidad me siento sola, no me gusta esperar y estar siempre pendiente si volverá...realmente no quiero que él sea como una estrella fugaz, porque estas desaparecen y ya nunca vuelven, por mucho que las sigamos esperando_

Apunto su mirada a la mano derecha donde el cual sostenía el celular y lo miro con una amarga sonrisa

-¿Estará bien llamarlo?-se cuestionó de nuevo sin borrar esa expresion de su rostro

 _Aún sigo debatiéndome si estará bien llamarlo, sé que es normal que me encuentre preocupada y quiera saber si se encuentra bien, sin embargo eso también me causa dolor poder escuchar su voz y no poder verle ni tocarle_

Apretó fuertemente su celular con su mano y alzo su mirada de nuevo al cielo nocturno, dirigió su mirada a la luna llena que resplandecía, rodeada por millones de estrellas

 _Realmente no quiero que seas como una estrella fugaz porque en algún momento esta se ira, pero a diferencia de una estrella, esta seguirá...y por eso me gustaría que Shinichi..._

-fueras mi estrella-susurro esas palabras apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el vidrio viendo las estrellas que estaban en lo alto del cielo


	2. Fugaz

Ai luego de varias horas trabajando en el antídoto sin obtener resultado alguno, fue subiendo las escaleras del sótano mientras iba estirando los brazos y entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda

Al subir noto que la televisión estaba prendida dando solo interferencia y al acercarse para apagarla, vio a Kudo todo desparramado en el sofá, quien tenía una pierna sobre el respaldo y en la comisura de los labios se podía observar que le caía un poco de baba y acercándose hacia él, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo mientras aprovechaba para sacarle sus anteojos dejándolo en la mesita al lado del sofá, ahora si apagando el televisor

Con la poca luz que tenia de la luna y las estrellas que se asomaban a través de la ventana, pudo guiarse y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación

Al llegar se dirigió hacia su balcón y tomo aire fresco, desde ahí tenía una vista clara de la casa de Kudo, alzo su mirada del cielo y de repente ante sus ojos una estrella fugaz atravesó el extenso cielo, que al parpadear ya no estaba mas

Eso provoco que se sumergiera en sus pensamientos

¿Qué es una estrella fugaz?-se preguntó en su mente, contestándose a sí misma

 _A pesar de que era un cuerpo celeste en movimiento que desde la Tierra es visto como una estela de luz que aparece y desaparece en pocos instantes, para algunos es una forma de creer que los sueños se pueden volver realidad al pedirle deseos y esperando que se hagan realidad, sin embargo para mí no es una máquina de conceder deseos, solo es una luz que da esperanza, pero que en algún momento se extinguirá_

Después de un rato observando el cielo y que el viento frio calara sus huesos se encamino hacia dentro y en menos de un segundo se encontraba abriendo su ropero en busca de una frazada, que al encontrarla la tomo entre sus brazos y se fue de su habitación e iba bajando las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba Kudo, quien estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que al parecer no lo molestaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que hiciera frio, así que lo tapo con la frazada que traía

 _Kudo Shinichi o Edogawa Conan para mí es como una estrella fugaz porque aparece, me da esperanza, felicidad, pero sé que algún momento desaparecerá_

Cuando iba alejándose de él y subiendo los primeros escalones, se pudo escuchar un sonido de celular y al voltearse, observo como Kudo el cual antes parecía que no se iba a despertar con el mínimo ruido, tomo el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones tirando la frazada al suelo

 _Porque por muy brillante que fuera se va a esfumar, ya no me iba a iluminar con su brillo y no importa si en ella depositaste deseos, pensamientos, esperanzas solo te queda el recuerdo de lo que fue y de lo que no pudo ser, de lo que significó para ti_

-Hola-le saludo sonando un poco adormilado-no te preocupes no estaba durmiendo...

 _Me gustaría que apareciera una estrella brillante, de esas que duran miles, cientos de años, que se quedará brillando para ti el tiempo que tú quieras y así ya no echar de menos esa estrella fugaz que llegó, brilló y desapareció._

El había empezado a hablar con la voz de Shinichi mediante la pajarita ya que seguramente la llamada era de Ran y por esa razón, Ai decidió no escuchar más y subió todos los escalones que le quedaban sin voltear, procurando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido

 _Pero aun ahora esperaba que ese brillo siguiera iluminándome, protegiéndome y siguiéndome dándome esperanzas..._

-pero sé muy bien que como toda estrella fugaz tarde o temprano iba a desaparecer-murmuro abriendo la puerta de su habitación

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

A los que siguen mis otras historias lean esto:

Lo siento por lo que había dicho anteriormente en unas de mis historias sobre mis próximas actualizaciones, no lo pude hacer porque en mis vacaciones de invierno donde supuestamente iba a escribir, me enferme (tuve unas lindas vacaciones *sarcasmo*) y luego cuando ya estaba bien ya estaba por empezar la escuela y escribí muy poco y además tuve todas las semanas alguna que otra prueba, a pesar de que ahora este libre al menos por 2 semanas más creo, no sabré bien cuando actualizar

Bueno si les gusto este Two-Shot, un review, un follow o un fav me harían muy feliz y nos leemos en algún futuro cercano

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
